Lost With You and Found Together
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot set during Waking the Dragons. Yami and Tea are worried they may be lost in the desert...and lost in each other. Disclaimers inside.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OR LOST BY RED**

**Yet another Waking the Dragons songfic lol. Oh well, it is my favorite season of Yugioh XD. This one takes place when Tea and Yami are wandering along the train tracks lost in the desert. This song originally isn't meant to be a romance, but I thought the lyrics worked nicely with this :).**

Yami groaned as he pulled himself up the side of the cliff onto the track-inlaid level. They'd finally gotten out of Death Valley….and now they could get back to what they were originally attempting to do. Dusting the dirt off his hands, Yami reached down and murmured, "Take my hand."

On the receiving end of this order was Tea Gardner. She was a gorgeous brunette, blue-eyed girl his age whose sweet disposition and feisty attitude….had stolen his heart long ago. Taking the Pharaoh's hand, she leaped to the top platform and smiled, making him flush slightly. She looked even prettier than usual, dressed in white shorts, a blue shirt that accented her sparkling eyes, and a khaki jacket to complete the outfit. With such a beauty before him, Yami never would have guessed that SHE was as admiring of HIM as he was of her.

Though he never really thought about it, HE was exceedingly handsome. He had slickly spiked, tri-colored hair, pale skin, a toned, slim body, and ebony-rimmed eyes of crimson that struck admiration…as well as fear into the eyes of many.

Yami smiled at the girl as she stooped to catch her breath and announced,

"We're back where we left off."

"Nice," Tea smiled. "Now all we have to do is follow those tracks."

The Pharaoh nodded, saying, "That's right. They should lead us directly to Tristan and Joey….assuming they haven't wandered off."

"They'd better be there. We have to do what we set out to do—find out where this Dartz creep hangs out so we can set free everyone he captured."

Yami took a millisecond to gaze fondly at the fiery look in her eyes…the pleasant, exorcise-induced flush on her cheeks….He shook the thought off and nodded.

"Yes….I only wish it were that easy."

With that ominous afterthought, the duo set off along their track-marked path. They walked in awkward silence for quite awhile, neither having any idea of what to say to the other. However, they weren't just quiet because of a lack of conversation stimulation….there was a collective grim thought settling in the back of both of their minds.

What if this manner of tracking Joey and Tristan…proved to be ineffective? Then….they would both be lost in the California desert…lost…together…just the two of them…

Yami's face heated slightly, part of him embarrassed…the other part, liking the idea.

He slowed his pace a little so that he could look at the brunette without her noticing. She was so beautiful….thin dancer's body moving easily and gracefully across the heated sand….cerulean eyes sparkling in the sun whenever it came out from behind a cloud…somehow, the fact that it was cloudy made the sight even more magical….for it allowed the Pharaoh the anticipation of seeing her eyes gleam whenever the light came out from behind its shade….

Yami smirked to himself at his own infatuated thoughts…suddenly…being alone in the desert with Tea didn't seem like such a bad thing. He liked the idea of being lost...lost within her…helplessly allured by her pure, light soul.

_Can I be dreaming once again?_

_I'm reaching, helpless I descend._

_You lead me deeper through this maze._

_I'm not afraid, I'm lost in you._

_Everywhere I run_

_Everywhere I turn_

_I'm finding something new._

_I'm lost in you._

_Something I can't fight._

_I cannot escape._

_I could spend my life…lost in you._

_Lost in you…_

They walked for around two hours….before the first distinctive rumbles of thunder shook the rocky earth. The multi-colored lights in the sky flashed furiously against a blanket of ebony clouds…and a few bolts of lightening followed by raindrops followed.

Fortunately, there was a cave carved into the nearby wall of rocks and the two travelers were able to escape the sudden tempest within it.

Taking off her now wet jacket, Tea sighed with exasperation.

"How is it that the ONE time we need to go unheeded through a DESERT…it rains?" She chuckled and glanced back at Yami, blushing furiously when she beheld his muscled arms sliding out from beneath his drenched school jacket.

"I have a feeling that the sudden storm has more to do with our current enemy…than queer atmospheric changes." The Pharaoh replied solemnly.

The brunette nodded in agreement. She then sat down on the hard, rocky floor, leaning against a boulder and gazing forlornly out at the pouring rain…as if she could make it stop with her bright, sapphire eyes.

Yami sat down as well, trying hard to resist the urge to watch her. There was an awkwardly large space between the two of them…both in the places they were sitting AND in the invisible emotional barricade. They always acted so cautiously around each other….afraid to let on too much about their true feelings….

Tea gave a small sigh…then began to hum softly while using a shard of rock to scratch absently into the stone floor. The Pharaoh gave a small smile and closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet sound of her voice in the empty, shadow-painted cave.

_Your whispers fill these empty halls._

_I'm searching for you as you call._

_I'm racing, chasing after you._

_I need you more, I'm lost in you._

_Everywhere I run_

_Everywhere I turn_

_I'm finding something new._

_I'm lost in you._

_Something I can't fight._

_I cannot escape._

_I could spend my life…lost in you._

The humming stopped suddenly and the Egyptian teen opened his crimson eyes. He did so just in time to see the girl shivering against the frigid stone wall.

"You are cold?" he inquired concernedly.

Tea blushed, not knowing that he had seen her.

"Yeah…It's kinda chilly in here…"

Before she could say anything else, the Pharaoh stood up and went to sit beside her. Tea went pink and started to stammer out something….but was immediately sent into stunned silence when he wrapped his toned arm around her shoulders. Yami moved his hand up and down her arm, relishing the softness of her ivory skin…while she went a shade of deep crimson….both from embarrassment AND pleasure. His touch was so gentle…so different from his tough, intimidating exterior in the heat of battle.

Tea sighed and allowed her head to drop wearily against his chest. She hadn't realized how tired she was…how sore her legs and feet were. After a few moments, the girl murmured, "You know….for a while…I was really scared…"

Yami looked down at her and she shivered slightly when she felt his hot breath tickle her chocolate hair….his haunting voice speaking directly into her ear.

"Of what?" he inquired, arching a thin, ebony eyebrow.

"Of….ALL of this….I was scared of this entire journey….of losing everyone….of getting lost along the way….I guess ALL of that has happened in a way…but somehow, I'm not so afraid anymore…I feel like we can face anything so long as we do it together….we're lost together….so we'll get FOUND together."

Tea looked up at Yami…and their gazes met. Sapphire eyes locked with orbs of the purest ruby…..and THAT was the moment of truth.

_I could never be the same it's_

_Something that I never could erase._

_I could never look away I've lost myself in you…_

_Lost in you…_

Yami's heart pounded in his chest, and he felt so hypnotized…so LOST by those cerulean eyes. Tea felt the same as she stared into those fiery gems…lost within an abyss of warmth and protection.

"Yes…" Yami whispered, his voice husky and his breath hot against the girl's face. "We will face it…together…" His gentle fingers began to trace the outline of her face….and finally, neither hormonal teenage body could take it anymore.

Their lips crashed together, moving roughly and instinctively against each other, LOST in a wave of fervent passion. Moaning, Tea massaged the Pharaoh's muscled shoulders while his hands traced the contours of her back. They became so lost in each other…that they almost forgot the necessity of breathing, and were panting heavily when they finally broke away.

Smiling joyously, Yami slid his hands underneath Tea and lifted her petite form into his lap. She leaned against his toned chest and sighed, relishing the warmth and comfort he gave her. He kissed the top of her head, and they both fell asleep like that.

When they woke up, they realized that they were no longer lost…through that one moment of revealing passion…they had been very much found.

**I hope you liked and please review :). Please no flames. Again, I changed the context of the original song because I thought the lyrics fit nicely with this.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR LOST**


End file.
